Head Over Heels
by walkerlovesalex4ever
Summary: A little WAM fanfic as usual...Hope you like it! Please R & R!
1. First Day Of Spring

Just a lil WAM fanfic as usual! Once again, I dont own Walker or anything else.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Walker was woken by the sound of birds chirping and the sun shining right into his face. He took a deep breath, thinking _ahh the first day of spring. _His mind soon drifted to a even more beautiful though, Alex. It seemed like every morning now, she was becoming his first thought, and his last at night. Deep down he knew that he was in love with the blue-eyed blond haired ADA, but he couldnt seem to admit it, to himself or anyone else. He also knew that he couldnt keep her waiting much longer. To tell the truth, he didnt know how much longer she would wait...

------------------------------------

About 20 minutes away, Alex Cahill was awaken much the same way. Her mind soon drifted to Walker. She loved him so much, but he was just so stubborn sometimes. She knew that he loved her, she could see it in his eyes. And even though he wouldnt admit that he loved her, she knew that she would wait forever for him. She knew that there was no one else out there for her, but Walker.

----------------------------------

Later in the morning, Alex was sitting in her office trying to do some research on a case, but for some reasons she couldnt concentrate this morning. She kept finding her mind wandering to Walker. She stood up and walked over to the window and looked out on the beautiful day. She was so absorbed in the scenery and her thoughts of Walker, she didnt even hear him slip into her office, right behind her.

"Penny for your thoughts," he asked softly.

Alex jumped slightly, "Dont you ever make any noise, Walker?"

"Not when I wanna sneak up on you." He said with a smile. "I just come by to see if maybe..you'd like to go out to dinner tonight"

Alex noticed that Walker had a distant look in his eyes. She wandered what he could be up to. He very rarely asked her out to dinner. They werent exactly commited to each other, but they werent exactly seeing other people either.

"Of course, who could turn down dinner with such a handsome cowboy?" she answered

Alex was surprised by Walker's next action. He had never kissed her at work, but today he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, and gently lowered his lips to hers. She lifted her arms around his neck and applied a little more pressure until they had to come up to breathe.

"I'll pick you up at seven?", he asked when he got his breathing under control.

"That'll be fine."

Alex was still in shock when Walker walked out. She couldnt beleive what had just happened. He had asked her out to dinner AND he had kissed her...at work! She was on cloud nine for the rest of the day, and everyone could tell. She couldnt wait for their date tonight...somehow she knew it was going to be special.

----------------------

Ok..theres the first part..Im actually gonna write one with more than one chapter:-)


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own Walker, Texas Ranger. Thanks for all the reviews.:-)

------------------------------------------

It was quarter to seven when Alex heard a knock on the door. _Now thats definately not like Walker...to be early,_ she thought.She opened the door and there was Walker standing there in black slacks and a sweater she bought him last Christmas. When she saw that, she knew something was definately up. She stood there staring at him until and asked her, with a slight small and twinkle in his eye, "Are you going to invite me in, or just stare at me all night?".

"Oh sorry. Make yourself at home. I'll ready in a few minutes, I wasnt expecting you to be here this early." Alex answered

"Thats fine. Take all the time you need."

Alex stood in her bathroom, putting the finishing touches on her makeup, she could feel her heart beating wildly. She wasnt sure why she was acting this way. Her and Walker had been out a few times before, but after the incident in her office, she wasnt sure what would happen tonight.

While sitting in the livingroom, Walker was thinking about how much he loved Alex, and how he was going to tell her. What if he couldnt get the words to come out? He wasnt too good on words and he knew it. He was taken away from his thoughts when he heard Alex call him from her bedroom.

"Can you zip up my dress?", she asked when he appeared in the doorway.

"Sure". Walker walked up behind Alex and started to pull the zipper up. When he was finished, he softly kissed the side of her neck. In response, Alex turned around and softly kissed him on the lips.

"We'd better get going. Dont want to be late.", Walker said with a wink

---------------------------------

The night went perfect. Not only did Walker take her to the most expensive and fanciest Restaurant in town, he took her dancing. She had to practically had to force him to dance at C.D's but tonight he was the perfect gentleman, and asked her to dance. Just before the DJ turned on the music he turn up his mike and announced, "This song was a request from a certain Texas Ranger to a very special woman, Alex. Walker, this one's for you."

"Walker, what.." She was quieted by a kiss to her lips. Walker pulled her close and said "Shhh. Just listen Alex."

Alex melted into his embrace. Very rarely was she ever this close to him, and it was having an affect on her, as were the words that came out of the speakers...

_**I've never seen blue eyes filled with so much love  
I never thought I'd find out what I found in your touch  
Someone up there must like me 'cause I'm  
Lookin' at the proof there's no doubt about it  
Heaven sent me you**_

Heaven sent me you to make my life complete  
An angel from above to watch over me  
What makes it even better  
Is you feel the same way too  
There's no doubt about it Heaven sent me you

Every moment that we share will live forever in my mind  
Every memory that we make  
Are sure to outlast time  
I know when I hold you close I'm holdin'  
Love that's true  
There's no doubt about it  
Heaven sent me you

Heaven sent me you to make my life complete  
An angel from above to watch over me  
What makes it even better  
Is you feel the same way too  
There's no doubt about it Heaven sent me you  
There's no doubt about it Heaven sent me you

Walker tilted Alex's head back, and before she could utter a single word, he had his lips to hers in a kiss that left her trembling. She could also tell that the nearness between them was having the same affect on him as it was her.

"Oh Walker...I dont know what to say. Im absolutely speechless," Alex said when she caught her breath.

"No need to say anything. The nights not over yet." He replied, and Alex couldnt even imagine what he meant by it.

-----------------------

Standing at her door, Alex asked Walker if he wanted to come in for coffee. Of course he accepted, and sat on the couch while she went into the kitchen to fix the coffee. Once again, he found himself lost in thought about how to tell Alex of his feelings. Alex came back and sat on the couch beside him and snuggled up into his side. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her like he wasnt going to let her go. He was the first to speak,

"Alex, theres something I've been wanted to say all night, but I couldnt find the right time. But now seems perfect.", he release her and slid onto the floor in front of her and continued, "Alex, I...I love you. I've tried to keep my feelings hidden from everyone, even myself, but I cant keep fooling myself. I've been in love with you since that day in the courtroom. I've never been one to speak my feelings, I've always kept them locked up deep inside, but I cant keep my love for you locked away anymore. You have the right to know. I love you more than anyone I've ever known.", he looked into her teary blue eyes, took a deep breath, and said, "Alex, I've thought long and hard about this for a while now, and I want you to be my wife. I want to wake up every morning with you by my side. I guess what Im trying to ask you is, Alex, Will you marry me?"

To say Alex was shocked would be an understatement. She had tears streaming down her face, only to be wiped away by Walkers hand.

"Oh Walker...I love you too. And yes, yes I will marry you. I feel the same way. I have been in love with since that day in the courtrooom too."

Walker stood up, pulled Alex from the couch and pulled her tightly to his body and gently twirled around the livingroom with her. When he stopped, he lowered her down onto the couch, and kissed her long, and passionate. It was a kiss full of love and promise, a promise of what was to come.

**_Heaven sent me you to make my life complete  
An angel from above to watch over me  
What makes it even better  
Is you feel the same way too  
There's no doubt about it Heaven sent me you  
_**------------------------------------------

There you go you guys...Hope you liked it.

The song belongs to John Micheal Montgomery


End file.
